Insurance companies receive reports of claims relating to injuries (e.g., bodily injuries, psychological injuries, emotional injuries or other types of injuries), submitted for payment based on adverse occurrences believed to be covered under a policy carried by the insurance company. Workers compensation (WC) insurance carriers, for example, may receive claims related to injuries sustained by workers while on a job for an employer who has a WC policy with the insurance carrier. To determine whether to accept a WC claim and thus pay out benefits under the insurance policy, claim professionals may investigate a claim once a report of the claim is submitted and information supporting the claim is received (e.g., a medical report from a treating medical professional who examined the injured worker). Unfortunately, the investigation of a WC claim is often unnecessarily delayed due to the employer not reporting the claim for some time after the occurrence of the injury (e.g., it is typical for an employer to not report a claim for about three months). Such delays result in inefficient use of resources for all parties involved, frustration, anxiety and confusion on the part of the injured worker, excess costs to the insurance carrier and unnecessarily lengthy return-to-work time frames for the injured worker. Yet despite this typical delay in employers timely reporting WC claims to an insurance carrier, previous practices have failed to implement a method which effectively reduces the time from the injury to the report of the WC claim into the insurance carrier's system and thus optimizes the claim investigation time frame, benefits and timeliness of benefits provided by the insurance carrier.